borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Easy weapons skills increase to 50
I found that you can easily level other characters in splitscreen quickly and increase all your weapon skills stats to 50 by using the Eidian Promontory. I start backwards from the vault, then into the promontory. If you have the S&S Orion, a 4x electrocution weapon or high level eridian proficiency and weapons, you can just use your favorite weapon to almost kill the super-bad's and arch guardians, then whatever weapon you want to add stats to for the kill. I am at all level 50 stats now, after about - gulp - 30+ times. If you walk from back to front, then turn around and go back to the vault, many of the enemies will re-spawn as you walk back so it is really quite fast to do this. 5 red and a few silver treasure chests as well. Ciao. Sisiutl An update since DLC3 came out, the easiest way to get wep skills up is to just keep killing the adds at Crawmerax providing you have an accuate weapon with each element and a scope on them. this is good as it doesn't require exiting and entering of a zone and you will not be subject to any harm if you use the glitched ledge. this works the best with a soldier or if you are with a soldier because of ammo regen. just remeber: Green craw worms are weak to fire. Armoured Craw worms (the big purple ones) are weak to corrosion Craw maggots are weak to shock. the adds will not take significant damage otherwise. Jhat 09:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) If you wanted to start a new character and max skills to level 50, just delete your Borderlands game data but not your character game-saves. Install the game again, when you try to start for the first time, you should get the message telling you there is an update (1.30?) - you can't go online unless you accept, and you won't have access to any DLC but you can still play. If you just choose CANCEL, it will still start and load the game allowing access to saved characters or new ones - and you will have New Haven to farm BEFORE the patch, so you can get those weapons with time. Every time you start the game you will have to choose the "cancel" option though, or you will lose this option to farm. You can very easily level-up your skills to 50 in the eridian promontory, before the level cap increase with Knoxx DLC. I've used this method with many other games, not with this one yet but someone correct me if I'm wrong. Sisiutl @Sisiutl: Reading your post I think I may have stumbled upon a fix to a problem I am having. I've been trying to "migrate" an character on my brother's PS3 over to mine, but when I copy the character over to my PS3 it gives me a "Cannot load character, it belongs to a different user" error. Do you think maybe deleting my profile data and reinstalling would fix this and allow me to play my "migrated" character? Thanks. CrapStomper 21:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Man, I'm basically a dumb-ass with this stuff, and probably the wrong guy to ask. I don't think you have anything to lose though, other than the time it will take to re-install the game data and DLC packs. I wonder if you could create another user/profile in your own PS3 with your brothers name and migrate/load it into this rather than yours. Then when you start a your game and choose the character to load, it should let you choose which profile the character is in (yours or the second one just created) to use in the game. Sorry, not much help but I'm sure you will find a way. Cheers. Sisiutl Good morning Sisiutl, or afternoon wherever your may be located. I tried the deleteing of the profile and reinstalling the BL data and guessssssss whhhhattttt????? IT WORKED! Hooray! Thanks so much! It was your post that helped me figure this crap out. Much appreciated! CrapStomper 15:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Crapstomper, I'm in Vancouver, BC... and I'm glad it worked because all day while working I was thinking "Oh man, what if that guy somehow loses his data or something goes wrong, I'm gonna get a SCATHING reply when I check the posts". So relief all around. I really don't play online, like - three times...too much modding and knobishness - is that a word? But, I can't stop playing this game so I just create new characters, power-level them to 48 with max skills, then grab all the SDU's for 65 weapon slots, then go to level 61, exploit Kyros or Typhon for better versions of their weapons, etc, then playthrough on 2.5 and all DLC. I may have a problem. Anyhow, my psn is Kwakwakwa on PS3, so if you want ANY weapons (no Cyan yet...Ahhhrgg) or to do missions or whatever, drop me a message. Cheers. Sisiutl Vancouver eh? I'm actually in Tacoma, WA. Cool. Ya, I'll send you a friend request next time im on. CrapStomper 22:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Crapstomper: That was the perfect use of the infamous Canadian "Eh?" by the way. That's funny, of all the places in the world, we are only about 1.5 hours away - love the West Coast. I have done the Puyallup. Sisiutl Oh my, didn't even realize what I was doing when I put "eh"...lol. My appologies if it was offensive. I tend to speak that way when typing. I love it on this side as well. I'm originally from Atlanta, Ga. I hated it there. Too blasted hot! Weather is perfect here and I've found people to be generally nicer as well. CrapStomper 22:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Not offensive at all my friend, I have heard "Eh?" used from China to California and everywhere in between, I guess we use it more - not sure how it all came about. Maybe we should kick Crawmerax's ass sometime, that sucker has got it coming and I've got the bibs and garlic butter sauce... Sisiutl Another way to level proficency and good leveling exp as well is Motorhead. Two/Three kills will take u from level 60 to 61. Takes alot more kills to get ur proficency up tho. Safer than killin craw's minions, but slower. -=-Feral Guyver-=-